Control
Control is the third episode of Miss Teleport. Synopsis After Victoria came along with Jill and Mason, she already know she is at the right place. They learn to control her powers. Meanwhile, in Crystal City, Jason awakes. Savannah is dealing her problems. Also the biggest threath appears in Crystal City for the first time. Plot In the helicopter, Victoria sits alone watching outside. She sees they are flying above sea. But then Jill comes sitting next to her. "How are you?" Jill says. "I'm fine" Victoria says. "I can assure you, you will get in the right place" Jill says: "We have had a lot people with unexplainable powers" "Also people with Teleporting powers?" Victoria says. "No, we have never seen that before." Jill says. "Where are we excactly flying to?" Victoria says. "Crystal City" Jill says. "So you know I live there?" Victoria says. "Of course we do" Jill says. "How?" Victoria says. "We saw on a special devide of us that you was at first in Crystal City Hospital and later you were in Antarctica, then we flew immediately to Antarctica" Jill says. In Crystal City, Savannah is sitting at her desk. A few minutes later, Savannah got a phone call of a man called Rick Barker. She immediately swipes the call away. She then goes further with her work, until Charlie arrives in her office. "Do you know where Victoria is?" Charlie says to her. "I have no Idea" Savannah says: "You know her better than me?" "That's right, she hasn't let her face see this morning, she also didn't called that she is ill or something?" Charlie says: "Let me know if she is back" Charlie says. "I will" Savannah says. "Also have you heard about the news in the Hospital?" Charlie says. "No?" Savannah says. "A nurse has been shot to dead" Charlie says. "I will take a visit to the hospital today" Savannah says. "Okay" Charlie says and he walks away. In the hospital, Jason awakes from his unconscious. He looks around and sees some other patience. He has no idea how he got in here. "Where am I?" Jason says. "You are in the Crystal City Hospital" A doctor says. "Crystal City? Isn't this Chicago?" Jason says. "No" The doctor says. "I have to get back to Chicago" Jason says. "No for now you have to say here" The Doctor says. The helicopter flies into a secret base outside Crystal City. They step out of the helicopter and Victoria see their massive big base. She also sees their screen with all Alien Activities. "We wil here learn you to use and control your powers" Mason says. "And when I am done? Can I get my old life back?" Victoria says. "Your life will never be the same, but yes you can get your life back." Mason says. "Can't I see my family, they must be so worried" Victoria says. "No you are too dangerous" Mason says. "So I can't see my family the next month?" Victoria says. "No" Mason says. "Ok then I am leaving" Victoria says. "We can't let you leave" Mason says. "Please Mason, she should let her see her family" Jill says. Mason and Jill go away to discuss a bit. Victoria stays and wait for some minutes Savannah stops her car before the Hospital. She steps out and walks inside. She goes to the room where Victoria lie. Inside, a lot of police are walking. She lets them see her badge. They let her in. To her surprise she sees someone she knows. "Hey Savannah" a familiar voice says. "What are you doing here Rick?" Savannah says. "I can ask you the same." Rick says. "I have become a detective." Savannah says. "Really? Me too" Rick says. "I was here first so I can look to the body first." Rick says. "No you don't" Savannah says. "Oh you want to play it this way" Rick says and he grabs her. "Stay of me" Savannah says and he pushes him away. "Don't you remember that day, we had sex for the first time" Rick says. "No I don't" Savannah says angry. "I have an Idea, lets do this together" Rick says. "I don't want anything to do anything with you again" Savannah says and she walks angry away. She walks backt to the stairs where she walks into someone she recognizes too. She suddenly know who it is and says: "Jason?" Savannah says. "Is that my name?" Jason says. "Yes it is." Savannah says. "How do you know that?" Jason says and he walks to her. "Because I found you in a secret base." Savannah says. "That explains everything." Jason says. "Hey Savannah stop" Rick says running to them. Savannah is irritated an ignores him. "Who is this guy?" Rick says to Jason. Savannah ignores him again. "Wait?? Is he your new friend?" Rick says. "Come, we go away here" Savannah says to Jason. "Come on!" Rick says angry. In the secret base, the screen turns red and start making a warning. "Ah, a new alien, a good time to use your powers." Mason says to Victoria. "Jill, you and Victoria will get to him." Mason says. "And Victoria, when you try to teleport, just try to see the place you want to teleport" Mason says. "Allright" Victoria says. They walk outside and step into a car and drive away.. "Can't I just teleport to him" Victoria says. "You should make small teleportings first." Jill says: "Don't make too big teleports too fast, when you make too big teleports you will get the chance to never appear again and come into a black dimension." "How do you know all this?" Victoria says. "Because I know someone which also has the ability to teleport" Jill says sad. "Why didn't you tell me before, lets go to him!" Victoria says enthusiastic. "He is death" Jill says. "You never told Mason about this?" Victoria says. "No I didn't, after we got this alien, I will bring you to your family." Jill says. "Wow why do you so much against Mason?" Victoria says. "Because I don't trust him, there is something with him" Jill says. "I will tell you later about it." Jill says and stops the car. "We are there" Jill says. They step out the car and see him. He is breathing fire to the police station. "Lets call this alien, Fireblazer" Victoria says. "Good, lets get him" They fire at him. He sees them. "Stop!" Jill says. "Why should I stop?" Fireblazer says. "Because you are destroying the police staion!" Jill says. "It should have been destroyed already" Fireblazer says and he starts attacking Jill. Jill fights back and is stronger. Fireblazer tries to breath fire at her. "Okay lets try to teleport" Victoria says. She tries, the first time fails but the second one it works. She teleports to the wrong place. "Just think to the place behind him Dawson" Victoria says in her head. She teleports to behind him and smashes him. "Smart move girl, but you are not going to defeat me" Fireblazer says. But on that moment a black guy appears. He grabs Fireblazer and throws him away. "Wait who is that?" Victoria says. He smashes Victoria in her face away. She flies away to the same place as Fireblazer. The black guy stops before Jill. He hesistated a bit, what Jill the time gives to attack him. But he is stronger and throws her away too. He walks to them again. "Another time you idiots." The black guy says. He grabs Fireblazer and disappears away. Jill and Victoria are both unconscious on the ground. "Jill? Victoria?" Mason says, but he doesn't get an answer. When Victoria awakes, she is back at the base of Mason. "What happened?" Victoria says to Mason which standing next to her bed. "You have fought to something impossible." Mason says. "Wait, I only remember we fought agains Fireblazer." Victoria says. "It was much stronger than him." Mason says. "It was only spot one time before, in Detroit, It killed there 10 peope without doing anything." Mason says. Victoria steps out of the bed and watches to Mason, which is watching to a video of the black guy. "In Detroit they called him Shadowfighter" Mason says. Jill also walks inside the room. "Hey Victoria, you are back?" Jill says and she goes sitting next to them. "We have had luck, didn't we?" Jill says. "Yes we certainly did" Victoria says. "What happened to Fireblazer?" Jill says. "Gone, he disappeared on the same time as Shadow Fighter did." Mason says. In an unknown place in probably another dimension, Fireblazer is being captured. He gets electrocuted. "Again!, Again!" a voice says. Fireblazer got tortured two hours long. After the two hours he is thrown in a cell. "You should get used to your new home" Shadow Fighter says: "I can use you, but not now" Shadow Fighter disappears again. Cast * Christa B. Allen as Victoria Dawson/Miss Teleport * Tyler Posey as Jason Walker * Charlotte Best as Savannah Land * Lucy Fry as Jill Anderson * Tom Goodman-Hill as Charlie Rhine * John Michael Higgins as Mason Carter * Jack Reynor as Timothy Dawson Guest Stars * Unknown Actor as Shadow Fighter (Voice Only) * Nico Tortorella as Rick Barker * Unknown Actor as Fireblazer Category:Episodes Category:Miss Teleport Episodes Category:SwitzerlandDormammu Category:Miss Teleport